Broken heart, saving soul
by Daughter of Evil 2741
Summary: SONADOW: How does it feel when you die, what would happen after death. Do you find paradise or become a lost soul. Sonic is going to find the hard way when he meets the mysterious Shadow the hedgehog. Sonadow/Mephadow. REVIEW and ENJOY!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Black and red hedgehog led in a bed, coughing and wheezing. His pale muzzle managed to form a smile, despite the pain, looking at his lover. His lover was a demon, his body made of crystals with sad green eyes. The demon held the hedgehog's hand, never wanting to let go._

"_I don't want them to take you away! Who else will love me without hatred or fear?" The black hedgehog coughed again bringing blood; he scrunched up his nose and eyes taking deep breaths. It was getting harder to ignore the pain, his breath getting faster as he tried his best to hold on._

"_I will always watch over you...I promise." The demon pressed his lips against the pale lips of the dying hedgehog._

"_I'll find a way to save you, whatever it takes!" Then a flash, two angels appeared. One was a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes; the other was a white hedgehog with blue eyes and black tips at the end of her quills._

_The hedgehog groaned and started to close his eyes, yet he fought to keep himself awake. The demon suddenly realised and cuddled the dying hedgehog._

"_You're not taking him away! *Sobs* you can't!" The angels sighed. The blond girl took a step forward._

"_We have to Mephiles, his time is up!" The demon looked down seeing his love seeing him taking slow breathes, his eyes closed. He sighed and whispered:_

"_I'll get you back!"_

_Centuries past and he is still finding a way._


	2. My Best Friends

**Chapter 1: My best Friends**

A blue hedgehog was zooming the city; all you could see was a blue blur. He just heard the news of his best friend, he had created something. The blue hedgehog thought he was a genius at creating gadgets and contraptions. After finally getting away from the city, he came to a small house.

"Tails, you home?" The hedgehog looked around hoping to find him.

"I'm in the basement Sonic." Sonic made his way to the basement, smiling as he saw a yellow, two tail fox.

"Hi Sonic. Look, I finally finished my ray gun. Sonic looked over at the equipment all put together.

"Sweet. Think it will stop Egghead?"

"I haven't tested it yet. So I don't know." Tails soon talked about how to improve his plane, the X-Tornado.

"SONIKU!" A pink hedgehog came running up to Sonic hugging him. "Where have you been, I've been looking all over you!"

"It's nice to see you to Amy." Sonic managed to get Amy off and went to get a drink, while Amy chattered on about their future.

"... Of course we will have to have cream as the flower girl! Oh Soniku, what should we call our children? If it was a boy and ran as fast as you then I recommend Wind, if a girl then... I don't know, what do you think?" Sonic groaned, but was saved as a red echidna came with a white bat came inside.

"Hey Knuckles!" Sonic walked up to the echidna ignoring the white bat.

"Hey Rouge, how's cream?" Amy said as she sat down the couch.

"Okay, I guess." Soon everyone settled enjoying each other's company, a few fights between Knuckles and Rouge. But that what always happened.

"Hey, since it's a nice day why don't we have a picnic?" Tails decided.

"Tails are you feeling okay, you don't usually suggest going out." Everyone looked at each other. Tails just shrugs.

"Come on Soniku, it would be romantic." Amy suggests. Sonic sighed.

"I'll get the lunch ready!" Everyone did their part, Amy did the cooking, Rouge stacked the food in a basket, Tails got the tornado ready and Knuckles went with Sonic to choose an area on Angel Island.

Soon everyone was enjoying themselves on Angel Island. They were near the temple where the Master Emerald lived. Knuckles didn't really want to leave it 'un-protected'. They had also invited Cream, a young rabbit with her pet chao, Cheese. Amy, Tails, Cream and cheese were playing hide and seek. Sonic was stuffing his face with chilli dogs and Rouge was busy flirting with Knuckles.

Life was sweet.

But then again every happy moment had to come to an end. The sky started to turned black, everyone thought that a storm was happening but no water came. Everyone wondered what was happening, they heard a screech. Looking around they spotted a raven staring at them.

"That's freaky!" Rouge announced. The raven flew at Sonic, Sonic shielded himself using his arms but no harm came to him. He looked and noticed that the raven was perched on his arm, he also notice that the raven's eyes were tinted with crimson red. The raven again stared at him. The sky turned back to a lovely blue with no clouds.


	3. A Demon Raven?

**Chapter 2: A Demon Raven?**

Everyone had gathered 'round as they watched the staring raven, the raven still perched upon Sonics right arm. Cream started to stroke it, the raven kindly applied.

"It's so soft!" Cream held her arm next to Sonics hoping the raven would come to her, the raven carefully climbed upon her arm, flapping its wings to keep its balance before settling. Cream giggled before stroking its feathers again.

"Do think it's been trained?" Amy asked.

"It's a boy! Judging by his patterns on his wings." Tails corrected. "But he couldn't have been trained, he has no tag."

"He's very friendly." Sonic finally spoke.

"I still think he's creepy!" Knuckles announced Rouge elbowed him in the side.

"Well I think he's lovely." The raven flew, and perched himself on Knuckles arm.

"See, he likes you." Rouge smirked as Knuckles kept his distance at the raven.

"That's weird!" Tails grabbed a hold on one of the raven's wings, inspecting it.

"Look at the end of his wings, they're crimson red." Everyone looked and agreed. The raven suddenly flew to the ground, finding space, still looking at the crowd.

"He's an unusual bird isn't he?" Sonic went on his knees and started to stroke him. He felt drawn to the bird for some reason.

"Can we keep him, please?" Cream asked.

"Oh honey, it depends if the bird is used to our environment. We can't just take a wild." Rouge tried to explain in a nice way possible. Amy knew how to cheer Cream up.

"At least we can name him." The rabbit jumped up and down with joy.

Sonic was still stroking the raven, but the raven started to open his wings and a crimson aura was coming from it.

"Hey guys, can anyone explain this?" Sonic stood up and everyone watched as the raven was lifted into the air without flapping his wings. The raven soon got bigger and stretched his wings farther, clouds soon surrounded it. Everyone stared wide eyed as the clouds opened reviling a black hedgehog with crimson stripes, white tuff of fur on his chest and a black cape with a hood.

"Who are you?" Rouge spoke. The hedgehog stretched his arms forward and looked at them with sad eyes; he then looked up ahead and closed his eyes. Crossing his arms around his chest, he turned back into a raven and flew across to the temple and disappeared.

Everyone was astonished except for Knuckled who knew why the raven flew ahead to the temple.

"Hey!" Knuckles shouted as he ran up the temple stairs. A grey hedgehog was about to touch the emerald, Knuckles flew in a punch at the mysterious stranger but missed hitting the Master Emerald leaving behind all the shards.

"Pathetic!" The stranger announced, running to the echidna.


	4. I am

**Chapter3: I am...**

_The demon watched as his lovers body glowed and taken through a white portal. The demon giving silent tears, yearning for him to come back, but the demon knew that he will be back and the demon will make that happen._

He had to concentrate; he sped up as he was ready to knock out the echidna. He was so close to fixing the puzzle, no one will stop him from being reunited, and he had to do this!

One quick blow and the echidna was knocked out. Everyone finally w-overcame their shock and went to help Knuckles. Amy stood with Cream and Cheese, Rouge went to get Knuckles and Sonic faced the stranger, a few miles between them.

"Who are you?" Sonic started. The grey hedgehog smiled and started to circle the other hedgehog.

"You don't need to know me. Instead you are going to help me with my reunion!" Sonic didn't take his eyes of the strange hedgehog, 'What did he mean help him?' The hedgehog stopped in front of the temple, 'hmph' and made his way up the staircase. Sonic slowly followed the hedgehog to the top.

The stranger picked up the brightly lit shard out of all the pieces and looked back at Sonic. His voice sent bad shivers down Sonics back as he spoke again. "I just can't wait, but if you really must know who I am. I am..."

"NO ONE STEALS THE MASTER EMERALD BUT ME!" Rouge spin kicked the hedgehog; sending him into a tree. The hedgehog still held the shard, got up and smiled.

"I'll come back for you Sonic. Until then look after that precious soul of yours." With that the stranger left with shard in hand. Everyone soon went home, full of un-answered questions.

Cream was home playing with her chao, Cheese. Cream had told her mother what happened, her mother told her not to worry and went back to get dinner sorted. Cream sighed thinking about the raven/hedgehog, no wonder the raven wasn't scared of them.

"Chao, chao." Cream looked at her pet Chao; Cheese held her stomach giving the impression that she was hungry.

"Cream dear, dinner's ready!" Cream got up and headed down stairs, Cheese following her. Cheese was eating happily, Vanilla, her mother looked at Cream with concern.

"Cream, you haven't touched your food. What's the matter, have you got a tummy ache?" Cream sighed and shook her head. "Then what's wrong?"

Cream was about to speak when they heard a tapping from the window, Vanilla went to open the window reviling a raven. The raven flew to Cream crowing at her, looked around, he flew to a picture of her friends. Cream followed and saw the raven pecking at the image of Sonic.

"You want to see Sonic?" The raven nodded, surprising her even more. Cream got herself ready and opened the door, the raven perched on her shoulder.

"Cream, where're you going? It's dark outside."

"Don't worry mom, I'm going to see Mr Sonic. He only lives down the road!" Cream looked at her mother, her mother sighed.

"Are you taking that raven to him?" Cream nodded.

"There and back okay?" Cream nodded and closed the door behind her. She started to make her way, on her way she would often stroke the raven on her shoulder.

She knocked on the hero's door, once arrived. The raven croaked as the door opened, Sonic smiled at his guest.

"What brings you here Cream?" Sonic stepped aside letting Cream in but she shook her head.

"I was only dropping him off. I have to get going now." She carefully gave the raven to Sonic, waved then made her way home. Sonic closed the door, raven in hand and sat down. The raven again started to glow; Sonic quickly let the raven down on the floor. Again the raven disappeared and became the ebony hedgehog.

"So we get a chat then?" The ebony hedgehog nodded.

"So, who are you?" Sonic asked getting himself comfortable. The mysterious hedgehog sighed again with sorrow eyes.


	5. Please

**Chapter 4: Please.**

Sonic got himself comfy while waiting for his mysterious guest to talk. The ebony hedgehog just stood there watching the blue hedgehog shifting to get comfortable he looked over and sat in the small chair which was across the shifty hedgehog. The hedgehog finally settled.

"Well? Or can't you talk?" Sonic chuckled at his statement.

"I can talk thank you." Sonic froze at the sound of his guest voice. It was beautiful, dark with passion. "My name is Shadow." Sonic smiled and stretched his hand out.

"I'm Sonic." He took his hand back after a moment, he understood that Shadow didn't want to shake his hand. "So how come you want me?"

"You met that grey hedgehog today. His name is Mephiles."

"Yeah, what does he want with me?" The ebony hedgehog sighed again and stared at the ground.

He's a demon. In the past we were a couple but sadly I got sick and died at a young age leaving him alone and hurting. I asked the lord to send me back but I couldn't, so I turned into a raven to watch over Mephiles. By the time I came back it was five years later and I saw Mephiles killing and hurting everyone in sight. It pained me when I found out that he wanted to bring me back, as years went he kept killing to get what he needed. He needs two more objects then I will be alive again." Shadow let a few tears go from remembering the events.

"Then what do you need for?" Sonic got of the couch cracking his back and stretching.

"Because your one of the objects that he needs. Your soul. While he needs me, since I'm the spirit." Sonic just stood there wide eyed.

"And how can I stop Mephiles from killing me!" Sonic dropped back on the couch still wide eyed.

"When the time is right let me collide with your soul, there you can be protected." Sonic smiled and nodded, Shadow stood up feeling a little drained.

"One more question, couldn't you have stopped him from killing those people?" Shadow shook his head, he was becoming transparent, soon enough he was a raven once again. Sonic looked over at his clock, it was on o'clock, he stretched his arm out, Shadow flew up with some difficulty being drained of energy. Sonic headed up stairs got ready for bed. The raven was already asleep on the head post of the bed.


	6. One plan is all we need!

**Chapter 5: One Plan is all we need!**

The red echidna grumbled as he made his way to one of his friend's house, he got an important message from Sonic.

"I wonder what he wants now; I have to protect the Master Emerald; especially since that attack from that weird hedgehog." Knuckles knocked on the door, waiting. He knocked again, this time getting an answer.

"Hey Knuckles come in." Knuckles noticed the same raven on Sonics shoulder. Knuckles walked inside the house and noticed everyone was there.

"Okay everyone. Before you start asking me questions, let me explain what has happened so far." Soon everyone was shocked after what was explained and the raven soon turned in to the same hedgehog.

"So you're the mysterious Shadow." Rouge announced while walking to the ebony hedgehog. Knuckles growled under his breath.

"So how are we going to protect Sonic and Shadow?" Tails asked.

"I only have to be protected, I can protect Sonic." Shadow announced and everyone agreed. Shadow looked at his hands again, he was becoming transparent; he turned back into a raven.

"You can stay longer." Tails stood.

"He can't stay long as that form." Sonic walked up to the raven, sitting next to it.

"So how to do we protect Shadow." Tails said sitting back down, a hand brought to his chin; thinking.

"Does 'he' know about Shadow being a raven?" Everyone faced the raven.

"Well?" Rouge announced. The raven shook his head and then flapped his wings over to Cream.

"Well then, we can pass Shadow as Sonics pet or one of our pet." The raven just glared daggers at Knuckles.

"We can actually...If it's okay with Shadow." Sonic said to ease the echidna. Everyone again brought attention to the demon bird. The raven tilted his head, giving the expression of 'I don't understand' look.

The demon treaded through the mud, rain poured down heavier than it was. He smiled as he saw an opening of an open cave came into view, he walked in seeing darkness surrounded him.

"OUCH!" The demon held his nose and stretched his hand meeting a wall. After awhile of feeling the wall, the wall opened.

"After all these years, I should be used to the darkness." And of course after all these years of loneliness, he has lost a bit of his mind and intends to talk to himself. The crystal demon smiled as he saw lit candles up ahead, the place looked like a church. No altar, no row of chairs or statues of saints but a cross was on each wall. An each different coloured cup held the lit candles giving warm, humble colours. The room was full of coloured, glass stained windows and in the middle was a huge patch of flowers nearly covering the whole room. Vines stretched from the patch of flowers, reaching to the pillars.

The demon smiled as he saw what was in the middle of the room, a black crimson streaked hedgehog led in the middle of the flowers, his muzzle deathly pale, no sign of life in his body.

"I'm home my love. I ran into the person I told you about, Sonic." The demon led next to the dead hedgehog, messing with the patch of fur. "It was so fun having a brief battle with him and his stupid friends!" He chuckled.

"I can't wait to see you again Shadow. We will be together forever; no one will ever bring us apart, not even 'them' who took you away from me in the first place!" The demon brought the hedgehog in his arms cuddling the cold body.

"No, no wait..."

"How about we put him in a box and..."

"I'll look after him..."

"Okay how about we settle down, please" Everyone was talking at the same time thinking of a plan to help Shadow, instead it has turned out into an argument.

"Well hey we could..."

"Maybe we should..."

"What about..." Sonic has been trying to calm them down but failing. Sonic looked over to where the Shadow was Shadow was shaking himself and giving a brief red aurora around him but managed to become a hedgehog again. He was still transparent.

"SHUT UP! I will go for the first decision!" Right after he said that he once became a raven. Everyone was quiet after Shadow's out-burst and had agreed to go with Knuckles decision. The raven laid himself, spreading his wings; seeming tired.

Sonic made the bird comfortable as possible on his bed; the raven lifted his head watching sonic walking out the room. Shadow squawked, getting Sonics attention.

"Don't worry Shadow, your safe here." With that Sonic closed the door leaving the raven to sleep. When Sonic came downstairs, everyone was getting ready and walking out the door. "Hey what's going on?" Amy turned around.

"We are all going to Twinkle Park Soniku. Are you coming because cute couples get in for free?" Amy put her arms around Sonic. Sonic groaned and went to get his wallet. 'I'm so not going in for free with her!'


	7. Busy days are the best right? Not!

**Chapter 6: Busy days are the best right? Not!**

The sun light hit the demons eyes, he groaned sitting up and looking at the corpse. He stroked the cold face and smiled.

"Well my love, let's hope I can get the last two pieces of the puzzle and me and you will be together." The demon kissed the pale lips. "Wish me luck!" He whispered.

Sonic groaned again as Amy and himself came of the love boat, she has been dragging sonic all around the park, he was hoping something would happen soon or he was going scream!

"Oh look Soniku. A pink cafe, come on let's go." Amy took Sonics arm dragging him once again.

"Amy please, I want to find Tails and Knuckles."

"Soniku, Tails and Knuckles are busy on extreme rides. I'm too fragile to be on those kinds of rides." Sonic groaned again.

'Maybe I can create a robot that would out run Sonic' a so called genius was sitting at his master computer thinking a way to stop Sonic yet again. Eggman always failed at building the Eggman Empire.

He suddenly heard a crash, turning around in his chair he looked down the corridor.

"Deco, Boco what's going on? If you two have trashed my spare parts, I'm going to turn you into key rings!" Eggman jumped as the lights down the hall started to turn off one by one.

Now he was scared.

He noticed there was an outline of a hedgehog standing in the dark, there was only light in the lit room.

"Sonic. If your here to stop me your way too early. I haven't even started on my new contraption." Eggman smiled.

"My apologies but you have mistaken me for somebody else." His voice was full of cold venom. "I have a favour to ask you, Doctor." Eggman lost his smile.

"What is it?"

"I want you to stop this idiotic Eggman Empire."

"Well dream on!" Eggman pressed a button sending a capsule to capture the stranger and power to bring the lights back on. "No one will tell me what to do thank you!"

Sonic cursed under his breath while leaving that cafe. 'No chilli dogs, I'm a hero and that's the thanks I get!' Sonic started to walk to one of his favourite rides and got in line.

"Soniku, you know we aren't going on extreme rides. I'm too fragile!" Amy pulled Sonic out the line.

"Amy please, I have been on nearly every ride you want me to go on. At least let me go on a ride I want to go on." Amy gave Sonic a dirty look.

"And ruin our date? I don't think so Soniku."

"WE ARE NOT ON A DATE AMY!" Sonic was practically shouting and catching everyone's attention.

"Yes we are."

"No we are not" as the two hedgehogs we arguing an explosion up a head caught the two love birds. Sonic ran ahead seeing one of the rollercoaster crashed and on fire, no one was hurt.

"Sonic!" Tails and Knuckles ran up to the speed demon.

"What happened here Tails?"

"We don't know the ride just toppled over." Knuckles answered.

"That doesn't give a reason about the explosion, Knuckles." The kid genius announced then went into a whole new language which Sonic and Knuckles didn't understand. After of evacuating the people and answering a few questions; the gang was about to leave the park.

"You know, I have always hated rollercoaster's." 'That voice' Sonic thought. He turned around seeing that same grey hedgehog; the hedgehog laughed and changed his form, his body turning into crystals.

"So are going to give your name now?" Sonic asked getting into a fighting stance.

"My name is Mephiles." He held his hand aiming at Sonic then blasted a purple orb at him; leaving Sonic unconscious. The demon chuckled while lifting Sonics body with his mysterious power.

"Hey, no one hurts my friend and gets away with it." Knuckles tried to throw a punch but missed.

"You're just pathetic as that Doctor."

"What Doctor?" Rouge asked.

"Oh, Eggman I did a number on him; so he won't be attacking in a couple of months at least."

"What are you?"

"I'm just your humble demon, my dear." The demon disappeared with Sonic.

Deco and Boco left the medical ward; leaving their master to rest. They looked around the base seeing how trashed and ruined it was.

"Guess we're going to have to clean this up" They said in union.

Tails was the first to get to his lab. He quickly went to his computer as the others made their way inside.

"Well, what's the plan?" Tails didn't answer Rouges question. "Earth to Tails, anyone home!" Tails looked to them then back to the computer.

"I know what to do. I put tracking chips in everyone so we can find them in case of an emergency."

"WHAT! You mean I could have find Sonic in a second for our dates which I never got!" Amy walked away, everyone sighed in relief.

"Now to find Sonic."


	8. Shadow

**Chapter 7: Shadow**

Mephiles set Sonic in a large field; Sonic was starting to come around. He opened his eyes taking in his new environment, where was he? Sonic then noticed Mephiles sitting on a rock, Smirking.

"Mephiles!" In a flash he stood up ready to fight. Mephiles chuckled and landed on the ground with a _**'thud'**_.

"This is perfect. One more item to go, but where to find it; it could be anywhere!" Mephiles frowned pace back and forth.

"What might that be?" Mephiles turned to Sonic.

"My loves spirit; I will be bringing him back..."

"Oh yeah, he died of an known disease and your determined to bring him back as a demon and live forever." Mephiles was astonished at this hedgehog.

"How do you know?" Mephiles narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, it was weird seeing his spirit. I got to say he has got a hot body, fragile but hot!" Mephiles banged him into a tree, his eyes full of rage.

"Don't you dare talk about Shadow like that! But since you know, where is his spirit." Sonic just realised what he just said, so much for protecting Shadow.

'Now you've done it Sonic, you said you would protect Shadow and now look what you've done!'

Suddenly Mephiles was kicked to the ground a meter from the group.

"Sonic are you okay?" Knuckles asked. Sonic nodded and bowed his head ashamed.

"I can't believe what I just said." Knuckles was about to answer when they were blown with a power from the demon. Knuckles got up first and gave a couple of punches at the demon; Mephiles didn't react or got hurt as bad. Mephiles grabbed his wrist when he was going for another punch, throwing Knuckles into a tree.

Soon everyone was doing their best at defeating Mephiles, Knuckles was punching at the chance he could. Rouge used her famous spin kick and attacked from the air. Amy used her Piko-Piko Hammer. Tails was in his tornado shooting without hitting his friends and Sonic was in shock and stayed under the tree.

As for Mephiles, he was enjoying this.

Mephiles stepped back as Amy fell forward with her Piko-Piko, face first into the grass. He then flew himself to the ground as Knuckles flew with his fists in front of him, quickly jumping and kneeing Rouge in the stomach. Knuckles was angered by this and again ran, fist in air at Mephiles.

Mephiles watched as Knuckles got closer to him, and slammed his fist into Knuckles jaw, you just about see blood. Mephiles saw Rouge on the ground clutching her abdomen, he turned to see Amy again. He grabbed her hammer and hit her on the head, knocking her out.

The fox was easy to take down. Mephiles strikes an energy ball, sending the contraption holding the fox went down in the distance. Smoke marked where he was.

Now for Sonic.

Mephiles started to make his way over to Sonic giving a menacing smile, just one more step.

"STOP!" Mephiles turned around at the voice, a young rabbit stood there, scared to death. Tears formed in her eyes as the demon walked over, she knew she had to do something before someone got killed. The demon was about to knock her out when he was attacked. This brought Sonic out of his state of shock.

"No!" Sonic got up, Cream ran to and held to him. Mephiles had a scratch mark on his cheek, he looked to see a raven.

"What?" The demons eyes widened as the raven took form to himself. "Shadow!" He turned back and made his way to Sonic.

'Sonic it's time. He knows where I am, let me in your soul.' Sonic nodded and closed his eyes waiting, instead he started to get drowsy and fell on the ground unconscious.

"Mr Sonic? Mr Sonic wake up." Cream was on her knees. The demon stood next to her, pushed the young girl and hoist Sonic over his shoulder, disappearing.

"_This is pathetic! When are you going to concentrate on your work, than making up stupid fantasies about mythical creatures." The man twisted his moustache as he looked at his student._

"_I'm sorry sir." The child kept his eyes to the ground._

"_What am I going to do with you."_

"_I can try harder, I swear." The boy looked up with tears in his eyes._

"_No. This is why your parents abandoned you at three." The boy gave sobs and started to hug himself. The man sighed and held the boy close. "And this is why I took you in. Promise me Shadow that you won't talk about something that doesn't exist."_

"_I promise."_

Sonic awoke with a headache, 'what a dream', he looked around. It looked like an old church, the building had broken crosses and statues of what were saints, the carpet was ripped easily showing the concrete floor. The rows were demolished and scattered. He walked slowly up to the altar; getting a better view of the place. He noticed that blood dripped from a table near the room, he walked closer trying not to gag at the rotting smell.

His eyes widened at a pile of dead ravens on the table. That did it. Sonic ran to the door tugging, pulling, pushing and bashing to get out but the door but didn't even make a dent.

Sonic went back to the altar seeing a table with what seemed to be a long box of some kind; hoping to find something to open the door. As he got closer, he felt a cold presence pulling him, the demon couldn't have come back now? Sonic looked in the box to find a bed holding someone in it.

Sonic slowly pulled back the covers to reveal the body of his new found friend.

"Shadow?"


	9. Wait!

**Chapter 8: Wait!**

Sonic looked at the corpse, Shadow looked way better than seeing through him. Maybe it was a good idea to bring him back alive, he could keep Shadow away from the demon and start a life with him and his friends. Sonic smiled at the thought, he reached out to touch but something prevented him from doing so.

_Don't._

"Shadow?"

_Sonic, don't think it would be a good idea to bring me alive because it won't._

"Why? You can have a second chance; we can keep you away from Mephiles!"

_One, Mephiles is more powerful than you and your friends. Two, I don't want my heart to be in pain from seeing the demon and three. There will be no 'we'; you will be dead if you touch my body; sending your soul to bring me back._

"Don't you have your own soul?"

_It's not the soul he wants. The soul holds your character but memories, since I'm dead I can't hold the memories and if I was to be brought back. I wouldn't remember anything unless I have a soul from someone with the same kind of characteristics._

"So you were like me?"

_Was. After seeing wars and Mephiles turning evil, I couldn't bare it and it changed me. I'm more serious and mature no fun and games now._

"I'm sorry."

"Well that is something I haven't seen. Watching someone apologises to a corpse and it wasn't their fault." Sonic turned around seeing the demon stroking a raven... or crow. Sonic could never tell the difference.

The demon chuckled while ripping the bird apart, its insides falling to the ground. Sonic wanted puke at what he did but managed to keep it down. The demon threw the remaining bird to pile, and made his way to Sonic, Sonic step back bashing into the box holding the corpse.

Sonic then heard a wheeze; he looked over to see Shadow's body twitch.

"It's happening." The demon smiled and stroked the dead ones cheek. "Now be a good boy..." Mephiles grabbed Sonics neck. "... and die!"

_Sonic looked around, he didn't know what was going on._

"_You can't do this, he doesn't deserve this!" Sonic looked around seeing Mephiles talking to someone. The person he was talking to looked like the devil himself, he couldn't describe the being._

"_Demons are not allowed to love, he will die slowly and painfully; it his punishment for saving you. Once dead you are to remain here permanently and will be tortured for leaving your home." The things voice was booming; it was deep and dark. Sends shivers down your spine._

_The demon walked away, walking right through Sonic. Sonic got to look around, the walls were bleeding, made out of skin, the floor was burning hot magma but it didn't burn him. Sonic turned around seeing a new environment, a small home. The demon walked through the door with sad eyes. A side no one would see._

"_Shadow. I'm home." The demon made his way upstairs, Sonic followed. Getting closer, he heard coughs; he walked into the bedroom seeing Shadow! Shadow was sat up in bed, cough now and again, he was losing colour in his cheeks and looked like he was losing weight._

"_Shadow, my love. You haven't eaten." The demon left, guessing to get some food. Sonic then started to hear a chant; Shadow heard this to, making him nervous. He groaned and led back down, breathing heavily. Sonic felt really sorry for the hedgehog._

"GET AWAY FROM MY SONIKU!" Sonic came out of the trance hearing Amy's voice. Sonic saw his chest lit up, letting out what thought would be his soul. Shadow's body was twitching, giving signals of life.

Sonic soon heard his friends fighting, he wanted to help but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed, that's when he began to panic.

He felt helpless, stupid, his energy draining which wasn't good.

"Sonic!" Tails flew to his best friend, pulling him away from Shadow. The energy left and Sonic collapsed on the ground exhausted.

Knuckles was still busy fighting Mephiles with Amy and Rouge, Cream was outside with Cheese knowing it would be dangerous for them. Yet the young rabbit had hopes for the heroes. Amy had another go at swinging her hammer at the demon, the demon kicked the hammer away from her, causing it to bash into the roof, sending some parts of it down. Rouge had to dodge them since she was in the air, and then Knuckles collided into her sending them into a wall causing the old church to rumble.

"Guys, we have to get out of here. This place can crush us any minute." Everyone got to their feet and started to run, while trying to dodge boulders that were falling. Mephiles went the opposite direction to Shadow; he picked up the corpse cuddling and sat in the middle of the room giving grief. He put Shadow into a sitting position and his head onto Mephiles shoulder. He wrapped his arms around; so the body wouldn't fall, and started to whisper:

_I want you back._

_I need you here, with me._

He kept on saying desperate words to the body hoping, he looked at Shadow and his eyes widened.

Sonic managed to walked out with the help of knuckles, he was about to leave the crumbling church until he heard those two words.

"_You're alive!" _Sonic immediately turned around to see the demon with Shadow; he looked more carefully seeing that the hedgehog's chest was moving. He really was alive!

Sonic started to make his way to the demon and hedgehog but Knuckles stopped him, he did his best break free from the grip but he was too weak.

"Wait Knuckles, Shadow..."

"Is dead, there's nothing we can do!" Knuckles quickly got Sonic out of the building before the exit was blocked. Sonic watched the church topple, he let a few tears go. He hoped he could find Shadow, make the best that he was still alive with a few scratches and bruises.

By the time the church collapsed, everyone was gone, Sonic was still there looking through the rubble, looking, and smiled.


	10. Welcome

**Chapter 9: Welcome**

Mephiles groaned as he pushed the rocks and stones from his form, he looked around taking in what had happened to his surroundings, the whole church had fallen, nothing was left to make it look like there was a church. The only thing left was stones and rubble. Being a demon Mephiles didn't care but then suddenly came to realisation and started to panic.

"Where is he?" He muttered. Mephiles quickly started moving most of the rubble at a fast pace with his strength but there was no sign of him anywhere. '_Maybe_' Mephiles thought, he then started running to the city hoping that his suspicions were true. He went into the shadows as soon as he arrived and targeted the building he was after. As soon as there were no people or mobians, he quickly ran into the building.

After interrogating the receptionist and killing her, Mephiles quickly ran to the told room, coming to a halt outside. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, the room was only for one patient; said patient was asleep on the bed. Shadow still looked peaceful when he was asleep. Mephiles smiled at this walked towards the bed, Shadow had wires hooked to him, few minor scratches and bruises with an oxygen mask on him. There was also a heart monitor machine next to him beeping showing his heartbeat. By looking at this, Shadow may have died again if he wasn't taken to the hospital.

Mephiles started to unhook the wires leaving the oxygen and heart monitor till last, taking his time because of the sleeping ebony hedgehog. Finally he took the oxygen mask leaving Shadow giving puffs of air, Mephiles guessed that they hadn't got control of his breathing from being stuck under the rubble, Mephiles then unhooked Shadow from the monitor, not realising the machine gave a never ending pitch showing a signal of death. But was soon turned off to not alert the nurses or doctors.

Shadow started to stir from his slumber, as Shadow was taking in his surroundings Mephiles sat and laid down on the bed with Shadow nested in his arms.

"Where am I?" Shadow's voice was rasp and weak.

"You're in the hospital dear." Shadow looked to the person not having any idea who he was.

"Are you the doctor?" Mephiles world then cracked as he heard those words, Shadow didn't remember. Mephiles started to go through the possibilities to why Shadow had not retrieved his memory, Shadow started to lose consciousness so Mephiles settled him back on the bed and put back the oxygen mask, feeling a little terrified of how Shadow is breathing.

He then noticed a small table across the room full of different colours; Mephiles went to have a closer inspection which was a table full of cards and gifts. Mephiles looked through some, the cards had the usual 'get well soon' statements and inside some were wrote of welcome back and stuff like that. The gifts were of chocolate or a few flowers but one caught Mephiles eye, it was a vase full of blue roses with a single black rose. Mephiles inspected it more carefully spotting red rose petals scattered inside the vase, a label was around the top of the vase which read:

_Whatever happens, I will always be there. Sonic xxx_

Earlier that day:

"Face it Sonic, there dead! Both gone, no way can they survive that. Come on, let's go home." It had been a few hours until Sonic regained his strength and Knuckles had been trying to get Sonic back home from his continuing search for the 'living' Shadow.

"I know he's alive Knuckles! I saw him breathing in the demons arms." Sonic was determined to find Shadow and nothing was going to stop him. Knuckles sighed and gave up.

"Fine." Knuckles started to walk back, everyone had by know gone leaving Sonic to continue searching in peace. Finally, after sometime, Sonic came upon Shadow, he still breathing but just barely and still in the demons arms. Sonic retrieved him and knocked as much rubble as he could to bury the demon then made a break for it to the hospital. Then knowing Shadow being checked at the hospital, Sonic called Tails to tell him the situation then left for a run around the city.

Sonic then came to a walk, helping him clear his mind about the whole thing with Shadow. He really liked Shadow and wanted to give the best to him but with the whole ordeal with Mephiles and what happened to him in the past will give a big impact to his life now. He then a notice a flower shop across the street, it was a very attracting to the eye because the flowers they sell are not the right colours to the actual type. Sonic had a wonderful idea and ran into the shop; he quickly paid for the flowers and decided to by the vase and decorate the flowers himself. All the roses were blue then he added a single black rose in the middle giving the impression of himself and Shadow then started to pick petals of a red rose and started to spread them around the roses. He then wrote on a label, hooked to the vase with a string.

By the time he got to the hospital, Shadow was resting in his own room and everyone was there to visit him. The doctor had informed them all that it will take a few days for him to wake up which was for the best, so everyone stayed for a little while quietly talking about what will happen to the new addition to the team.

Sonic sat next to Shadow's bed watching him intently, he was happy; Mephiles was dead and Shadow can start a new life. Shadow then slowly started to stir, so much for doctor's orders, Sonic smiled at him when he slowly looked at him. No one in the room noticed except Sonic, who quickly shushed him calmly. Shadow faintly nodded at the action and quickly went back to sleep with no effort.

Mephiles growled at the gift after the inspection, this was the reason why Shadow has lost his memory. His hatred grew with every thought of Sonic; he looked back at Shadow and suddenly became calm; like his rage never happened. He loved Shadow with all his heart and only wanted to be with him, only wanted to make him happy. After all, they had grown up together after Mephiles was saved by him.

**Flash Back:**

"_What's your name?" Mephiles looked up to see a black hedgehog with red stripes._

"_Mephiles." The ebony hedgehog giggled and sat next to the chained hedgehog._

"_I'm Shadow."_

"_Your son of commander Tower?" Shadow's face fell at the question._

"_Adopted, yes. He hates me, so I stay with Professor Gerald." Shadow smiled at the prisoner and stood back up. He noticed Mephiles shivering and wrapped a blanket around him from what he used as a shawl._

"_Thank you..." Noises brought his attention, he looked back at Shadow, "please you need to leave. I don't want you to get hurt." Shadow gave a sad smile at him._

"_Why are you here?"How could he not know, everyone else knew why Mephiles was locked in the dungeon; it's the talk of the town._

"_I'm a demon." He saw Shadow eyes beam at what he heard._

"_I knew they were real" Shadow whispered. The noises grew louder making Mephiles panic but for whatever reason Shadow was calm. "Come with me, I know how to get out of here." Shadow held out his hand._

"_Why do you want to help a demon?" Mephiles saw the innocence in the child's eyes, he too had once had those innocent eyes until his powers went out of control one day, giving him his destiny to be locked away and tortured._

"_Were both children with strange powers; I have only one friend in life that I will lose and the commander also calls me a monster because of my powers. The professor understands and we would be safe there with him. Please?" Mephiles smiled at his new found friend and gave his hand to Shadow, both children making an escape._

Mephiles would always remember that day, Shadow himself considered himself as a demon because he was born with powers, the professor explain to Mephiles that Shadow was to be scarified by using special emeralds instead it gave him powers. Shadow always had a sense of mythical creatures such as demons because of his belief and abuse of the commander to his powers but Mephiles made Shadow feel special in that sense. Mephiles decided to hook Shadow back to the heart monitor and attach the wires from IV's back into Shadow knowing he was in good hands for now. But he still had one task which needed to be done, for Shadow, for himself:

Sonic must die. 


	11. Lost Fighting

**Chapter 10: Lost Fighting**

Sonic ran back to the hospital, excited to see Shadow. It had been two weeks since Shadow woke up and recovered; now he is ready to leave the hospital and live a new life. Sonic was a bit upset that he didn't remember anything about them but it was for the best!

**Flash back:**

_Sonic finally saw Shadow coming around from his deep sleep; he carefully caressed Shadow's pale cheek giving him his presence._

"_Hey, Shadow. How are you feeling?" Shadow looked at the source of the voice, seeing it was a new person from the last._

"_Just a little dizzy." His voice was barely above a whisper, his eyelids still heavy and he was deep breathing appearing to still be asleep. Then there was an awkward silence between them. "I never caught your name?" Shadow stated, Sonic was shocked, how can he not remember! Then Sonic remembered what Shadow had said back at the old church._

_Sonic was never killed so he still has his soul, it must have been the part of Shadow that had entered. It is for the best. _

Sonic finally entered the hospital and made his way to Shadow's room. Sonic was also astonished how Mephiles hasn't come after him or Shadow; maybe he was dead and was sent back to hell. He hoped so anyway.

Shadow in the meantime was giggling and smiling as his friend Mephiles was entertaining him, telling him stories of what he did while he was 'away'. Mephiles told him to keep them two a secret for a while and he can't tell anyone about him. Shadow still didn't understand why but he didn't mind. Mephiles then came around his right side, kissed him and vanished right before him. Shadow opened his eyes looking into emerald ones.

"Hey Shadow, ready to get going?" Sonic said while cupping his cheek, Shadow leaned into touch, nodding ready to start his new life. Sonic smiled and went to get a doctor, ready for Shadow to be fired from the hospital.

Sonic soon was running outside with Shadow in his arms, Shadow enjoyed the created wind but it felt so familiar like he has done this before. For now he would enjoy this and think about it later while hoping to get his memory back.

Mephiles watched from a distance, he had been watching Sonic carefully and plotting his death. But there were some minor problems with some of his plans.

\- Sonic has bonded a friendship with Shadow.

\- Sonic is always with Shadow.

\- Shadow would take it the wrong way and see him as a villain.

\- He doesn't want to scare Shadow.

\- Even if he did kill Sonic, Shadow would be in a lot of pain as all the memories come to him at once.

Mephiles wants to take it nice and easy for Shadow to cherish his memories but in order to do that Sonic will have to die a slow, painful death; he needed to keep Shadow away from Sonic.

But how to do it?

Shadow was enjoying the quietness of the late afternoon, he had met Sonics friends, enjoyed their company as getting to know them. First day out of the hospital and everything was perfect already, except the lack of memories. They told him he was in an accident which put him into a coma, and lost his memories but his other friend, Mephiles, explained to him how some horrible people gave him a disease which was killing him, it didn't really explain how he lost his memory but Mephiles was so kind to him and looked after him. He couldn't decide who to believe.

He was now lying down in the grass of Angel Island, Sonic was just over near the temple saying goodbye, and started to doze off, until he felt a pair of cold hands lift him up bridal style. This person's body was really cold, which Shadow wasn't enjoying, the late suns was just warm but not warm enough to build up a sweat or dehydrate but there was no wind which was just perfect. The person brought them under a tree near the cliff of Angel Island watching the ocean; Shadow was half awake to enjoy it, feeling a lot warmer than he was.

Mephiles wanted to keep it like this; he used a Chaos Emerald to give him body temperature to keep Shadow warm in his arms. Mephiles missed this; he loved having Shadow in his arms curled up falling asleep with beautiful scenery.

"SHADOW!" Mephiles quickly stood with a sleeping Shadow in his arms, facing the enemy. Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Tails came running up to them ready for a fight.

"Put Shadow down now!" Sonic wasn't going to let the Demon walk away with someone special, especially someone who he cares the most for.

Mephiles just smiled, and kissed Shadow's forehead, making Sonic jealous. He then proceeded walking backwards towards the edge of the island, everyone's eyes widened when he could go no further thinking he was going to jump. Shadow moved a little in the arms of Mephiles, cuddling up, taking in as much warmth; keeping him asleep. The Demon took a step back, finding no ground but he kept walking back; leaving him hovering in the air.

Knuckles was closes to Sonic whispering to him.

"Sonic if we distract him then one of us can get Shadow but we have to be careful not to drop him." Sonic gave a brief nod as the Demon took a brief look at Shadow making sure he is safe.

Knuckles lunged at the Mephiles followed by Tails and Amy. Tails helped Amy kept in the air while Knuckles glided around. Sonic looked to see his chance to get the sleeping ebony hedgehog, which was fair easy but with great timing. Mephiles on the other hand was having a hard time keeping Shadow in his arms, he hoped by going off the ledge would scare them but he didn't count on them flying.

He dodged a punch from the echidna, but nearly got hit by the hammer from the pink hedgehog. Soon everything grew too hard for Mephiles and accidently dropped Shadow, he was about to get him until a blue blur lunged for Shadow. Tails saw this and dropped Amy onto the island and went quickly for Sonic and Shadow.  
Mephiles also went after the two hedgehogs, going faster than the kitsune, grapping Sonic with Shadow in the speed demons arms, taking them to another location in the forest.

Shadow started to wake up from his deep slumber, looking up seeing he is in the arms of Mephiles. He felt how Mephiles had a strong grip, yet he hadn't noticed him awake, Mephiles was starring somewhere. Shadow then noticed shouting, which he guessed was aimed at Mephiles, he looked at the direction the noise was coming from seeing Sonic.

"He doesn't deserve you! What you did, Shadow will never forgive you."

"You just have to interfere with everything Sonic, don't you? Shadow doesn't know what I did after he died but it was for a good cause, Shadow is home with me and can carry on with our life just how he left it!" Mephiles put the conscious Shadow on the ground and threw a chaos spear at Sonic, a fight soon brought out between the two which led them deeper into the forest leaving Shadow behind.

Shadow took his time wandering through the forest looking at everything he could see, it felt familiar which he found interesting, seeing the high trees, wild mushrooms, birds it felt so familiar but couldn't figure it out. He sat down wondering what to do; he had no idea where he was. Shadow hoped Sonic or Mephiles would come and find him.

"Shadow?" Shadow turned to see Knuckles.

Sonic was crouching, panting from the battle, he some scratches mostly over his body but not enough to cause scarring or to lose blood. Mephiles was also panting but still able to stand he was exhausted from using too much energy.

Sonic looked back at the demon, he had to win but he was too strong to beat like Shadow had said. Mephiles needed to recharge his power if he wanted to get Sonic, he sighed in defeat for today.

"I will back down for today hedgehog. In the mean time, look after Shadow." Mephiles quickly left leaving Sonic to head back to where they left Shadow. Upon reaching the place Sonic noticed Shadow and his friends, he was glad to know that they were all alright, Shadow noticed Sonic first and smiled at him while Amy quickly lunged at her hero asking questions if he was okay.

Finally home, Sonic was quietly watching a movie, the sound was low; this was because Shadow was asleep upstairs in his room. Sonic decided it was time for him to get to bed himself; usually staying up late, he went past Shadow's room. After debating with himself Sonic finally decided to check on him before settling, opening the door as silent as he could he looked into the room seeing the ebony hedgehog fast asleep in the bed. Shadow was lying on his side having his back away from the wall; the covers were levelled with his chest and his arms resting on the pillow giving the expression of a peaceful slumber. Sonic smiled and quietly walked up to him, placing a kiss on his forehead and leaving the room, after Sonic had left, Mephiles appeared in the room lifting Shadow and settling in the bed with Shadow again nested in his arms.

Mephiles smiled, everything would go back to how they were.

**Another chapter done! Mephiles will eventually become bad, this is a Sonadow after all!**


	12. Persistance of a Psychiatrist amd Death?

**Chapter 11: Persistence of a Psychiatrist and Death? **

Sonic awoke feeling great, he got himself ready and made his way down stairs starting breakfast. Shadow on the other hand awoke feeling content and warm, he didn't want to leave his bed after seeing Mephiles still asleep. Shadow had expected Mephiles to stay with him through the night, he kept doing when he was in the hospital and every time he woke up it felt right being in his arms, it felt familiar. Maybe they had been together? Shadow didn't know anything between anyone's relationship and himself, he also never asked this was because he was too scared for the truth. Shadow had decided to let his memories come naturally without any help which everyone disagreed and all wanted him to get help as much as possible.

Sonic started breakfast not really knowing what to make but soon decided to wait for Shadow. Shadow on the other hand was having a cuddle session with Mephiles, Mephiles woke up, smiled at him and just started cuddling without a word. Finally Mephiles let go and stood while Shadow sat up in bed.

"I'll be back soon." With that he left, then a knocking came to the door which then slowly opened. Sonic couldn't wait for Shadow to wake up and went to check on him, he knocked and slowly opened the door seeing Shadow sat up in bed. '_He must have woken up._' Sonic thought to himself and smiled.

The next weeks were nice and busy for Shadow as he got to know everyone not counting Mephiles. It was nice and easy everyone came and either wanted to take him somewhere or just chat, Shadow just liked the quietness but they were persistent with being with him. Every morning it was the same, Sonic coming in to tell him breakfast is ready and they would sit and eat in comfortable silence, this changed after a week. The morning was the same, the sound of Sonic going downstairs to start breakfast and Mephiles waking up to start yet another cuddle session, then a banging started which startled Shadow making Mephiles hold onto him more tightly. Then a high pitch voice came shouting a name.

"SONIC!" Shadow knew the voice of this name it belonged to Amy Rose. Shadow didn't really like Amy but he tried his best to put up with her, this is because he didn't know how he reacted with her before having amnesia. Shadow sighed and cuddled into Mephiles neck making him smile, this really did feel right to Shadow but after being with Sonic it started to feel wrong. He couldn't explain it but something was off with Mephiles, like it was something he had done in the past.

Sonic wasn't really listening to Amy having giving up on arguing with her about banging the door open with her hammer not wanting to wake up Shadow. Usually when Amy did this in the morning she would start breakfast for him but this time she just kept rambling on about nonsense.

"So what do you think?" Amy looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Amy could you repeat what the subject was but shorter. I'm just tired this morning and still waking up." Amy sighed at this, Sonic usually used an excuse after a big speech.

"I said that I have booked an appointment with a psychiatrist to help bring back some of Shadow's memories. He's the best there is!" Sonic then became unsure with this decision because Shadow wanted his own way with getting his memories. Sonic sighed and tried to break what Shadow wanted to her gently.

"Amy. Shadow wants to..."

"I know Soniku, Shadow wants help to get his memories back and this is the best way! Come on, let's go tell him." Amy started to drag Sonic upstairs to Shadow's room, opening the door upon seeing Mephiles having hold of Shadow. The two hedgehogs on the bed weren't prepared with someone coming up early into the bedroom.

"SHADOW!" Sonic quickly snatched Shadow into his arms as Mephiles quickly vanished as Sonic sat with Shadow as he said soothing words, Shadow was too confused making him look like he was in shock. Amy smiled at the contact and interrupted the moment.

"See Soniku. This is another reason why Shadow needs to see the psychiatrist, that demon is doing something to him." Sonic started to think about what Amy is saying and looking back at Shadow maybe it was best for him.

Shadow couldn't take in what just happened, Mephiles was just here and Sonic started shouting his name taking him away from his arms. And now they were talking about a psychiatrist, whatever those were? After a few hours of nothing Shadow was being dragged by a hyper active pink hedgehog into a building with Sonic only to go into arrive with other people who were sitting around waiting. Sonic had kept a close eye on Shadow through the whole event making sure he was close; Sonic also went into a room with him leaving Amy outside.

"What am I doing here?" Sonic smiled at the question.

"You're going talk to someone who will try to help you get to your memories and other problems that you might need to talk about." This confused Shadow even more; he wanted to get his memories by himself not talk to someone.

"But-"

"Ah, you must be Shadow. I'm Doctor Maceen." The doctor gave a friendly smile and sat at his desk getting some paper and a pen. '_Is he going to write down what I'm going to say?_' Then something awoke in Shadow, like a stubborn attitude, Shadow then decided he doesn't want to do this and was going to stay quiet through the whole session. "Now we shall begin. So, how are you feeling?" The doctor gave his full attention to the patient; Shadow gave a quick look at Sonic who also smiled at him. A sudden knock at the door brought all their attention which was Amy who started complaining about some people in the waiting room, so she also stayed in the room. Now they were back to square one with an uncomfortable silence.

The doctor sighed at the silence and Shadow moved to keep his stare at the floor. Shadow started feel a little comfort and familiar about how he is handling this action he hated to be asked questions of personal matters, this came to the conclusion.

"Well now. What part of the memories do you not remember Shadow?"

Silence.

"Is it childhood, common knowledge? Past?" The doctor urged on but Shadow never gave eye contact or a sound, keeping his eyes to the floor feeling a little betrayed about not having his request of how he wanted to get his memories back.

"Shadow can't remember anything really!" Amy answered.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Sonic whispered to Shadow to see why Shadow won't answer the questions but Shadow just moved a little from Sonic's view. Doctor Maceen hummed at the answer.

"Do you know the cause of what made you lose your memories Shadow?" Again the answer to the doctor was silence.

"Shadow was involved in this accident which put him into a coma and the loss of his memories." Amy chirped voice broke the silence once again. Shadow took a brief glance at the pink hedgehog. Amy seemed that she didn't take notice that the questions was asked to Shadow and not to her but she just took over. Shadow didn't like the fact that they had to bring up of how he lost his memories because he still didn't know who to believe, this was getting too much and he started to get tense. Sonic noticed how tensed Shadow was, so he wrapped his arms around the hedgehog who immediately relaxed into the embrace. Amy and the doctor noticed this; Amy gave a disapproved glare while the doctor gave a sterile look.

"I think we should end this session. I would like to talk to one of you to see what we can do to help Shadow in any way possible." Sonic decide to take Shadow out while Amy stayed to talk to the doctor and book another appointment.

Outside Sonic still had his arms around Shadow, Shadow gave a soft look to Sonic then looked back to the concrete ground. Sonic smiled and pulled Shadow closer to him and started to stroke his quills with one hand, having the other still around Shadow's torso.

"It will get better Shadow, I promise." Sonic whispered in Shadow's ear, Shadow shivered at the action causing Sonic's smile to grow. The area around them was quiet due to a hospital being nearby so no one was really there except for the cars going by.

"Soniku!" Amy rushed out of the building, jumping on Sonic causing Shadow to be pushed and land on the road. A truck holding a majority of food came into view in front of Shadow causing him to gasp, sadly Shadow had hurt his wrist and he struggled to pick himself up. Sonic had also struggled to get Amy off him, when he did he was too late as the struck was about to hit Shadow. Shadow was hit with full force of the struck, he felt himself being pulled to the left side against the truck then nothing.

The truck paid no attention to Shadow and carried on driving down the street, Sonic looked across the road to see Shadow's bloody form in the arms of Mephiles. Mephiles picked Shadow up and started to walk into the quiet park and sat under a tree keeping Shadow close.

Sonic saw the whole event while Amy kept ranting to him about being pushed off, she was oblivious to whole event making Sonic mad at her than ever, he ignored her and ran to the duo in the park. Sonic went onto his knees once he saw Shadow, he was dead.

**Note: I would NEVER kill Shadow! Cliff hanger right here...**


	13. Fake

**Chapter 12: Fake**

An hour later and still no movement was made, Shadow was still in Mephiles arms clean from any blood, Mephiles was in Sonic's home sitting with Shadow's body in his arms. Sonic was next to him stroking Shadow's quills, still trying to believe he was dead, the two hedgehogs didn't talk to each other but enjoying the silence.

Mephiles looked at the clock and sighed, he then looked at Shadow's peaceful face.

"Come on Shadow, it's been an hour." Sonic gave him a puzzled look, Shadow was dead, he's not breathing, and he can't wake up!

"What are you talking about, Mephiles?" Mephiles smiled while looking at Shadow, Sonic looked back at Shadow to see him breathing and moving a little to get comfortable in the demons arms, he also noticed Shadow's wounds were starting to heal already. Sonic looked back with an amazed look as Mephiles stayed in his exact spot.

"When I had planned to bring Shadow back, I knew he would die again so made a little improvement which was to Shadow being immortal like myself. If Shadow is killed he will stay dead for at least an hour then he would either stay asleep for some time depending on how he dies or would wake up like nothing had happened." Sonic felt so relieved to hear this as Mephiles stood up turning to face him with an amused look as he held Shadow tighter. "Now, since I have Shadow in my arms, I could leave and never be bothered by you again but since you are willingly wanted to help Shadow get his memories back I will leave him under your care. I will visit though." Sonic was stunned at what he said and stood up only to be pushed back down as Mephiles gave Shadow to him in his arms, Mephiles quickly gave a peck on Shadow's cheek then vanished in black smoke.

Sonic smiled as he cradled his hold on Shadow, he was going to keep his promise. He never felt any love towards anyone until Shadow and he wanted Shadow to returns his affections, the moment was nice as Sonic stretched himself to a lying position on the couch with Shadow fast asleep on his chest. Shadow was now fully healed; he was purring as Sonic once again stroked his quills, it was a lovely moment until the door was sung open with a hyper pink hedgehog coming into the room and in front of Sonic. This startled Shadow awake, Sonic quickly sat up keeping Shadow in his arms trying to settle him as Amy startled to ramble once again to him not bothered that she woke the sleeping hedgehog.

After her ramble she went into the kitchen, by then Shadow had settled and Sonic was again stroking the ebony quills trying to think on what Amy was talking about. Amy came back with a glass of water and a sheet of paper, the two hedgehogs on the couch quickly sat up as Amy handed the glass to Shadow.

"Okay Shadow, the doctor said you have to take two pills at lunch. The pills will help your mind as we progress through each session to get your memories." Shadow nodded and took the pills.

Amy left late, Sonic closed the front door silently and made his way into Shadow's room, said hedgehog was already fast asleep Sonic smiled and went into his own room to sleep because off the odd day it was. Again Mephiles appeared in Shadow's room and crouched down to Shadow's level, he noticed Shadow was shivering but his body temperature was high. Mephiles knew he was going be sleeping restless for the night so he stayed up to watch over Shadow. Morning came all too quickly for Mephiles as his paranoia was struck again as he inspected Shadow for the one hundredth time, Shadow had a fever and was panting. A knock came to the door; Mephiles forgot that Sonic was up so he quickly vanished once again as the door slowly opened.

"Shadow?" Sonic walked into the room noticing Shadow was still asleep; he walked up to him and noticed the symptoms too. Shadow soon awoke feeling distraught and confused, it put him in a panicked state and Sonic had to quickly clam him. All morning Shadow was like this, he was delirious and sick Sonic had to sedate him so Shadow didn't do anything else that would hurt him. He then looked for the pill bottle but realised that Amy had it trying to take charge, he knew Amy will be coming at around lunch time so Sonic kept a watchful eye on Shadow who slept on the couch while doing some research on the doctor who Amy sighed him up to.

First she decides what to do about how Shadow should het his memories, then doesn't check if she was right about her decision of the doctor then takes what the faker says and give a drug to Shadow not checking what the bottle said. Also not caring for her actions nearly killing Shadow and his health! Sonic then spent the next hour waiting for the pink bitch to come; he was on the couch having Shadow lie on him sleeping the drug off.

A bang interrupted the moment with Amy running in and jumping on Sonic, who knew this would happen so pushed her off with force making sure Shadow was okay during the process. Amy gave a hurtful look to Sonic then sorted herself out; Sonic noticed how she tried to make herself look a bit prettier. She wore light pink lip gloss that was hardly noticeable, her quills were a little wavy and she had more mascara then she should. Sonic really couldn't care about how she looked; he cared more for personality and little on looks which made his feelings for Shadow grow.

"So, wake up Shadow so I can give him his pills." Amy started, Sonic growled under his breath. Amy walked into the kitchen while he laid Shadow on the couch and tucked a blanket making sure he was comfy. He then walked into the kitchen where he saw Amy looking for a glass.

"Amy, can I look at the pill bottle?" Amy looked at him and smiled.

"Oh Sonic, you don't need to! Just leave it to me; anyway the bottle is at my house." Sonic took a deep breath at what she had said, Sonic then decided to make sure Shadow 'would' take the two pills and he did that as Amy made lunch.

He then made a plan and smiled at what he imagined; he moved Shadow back into his room and took his plan into action. Shadow started to slowly come round from his deep slumber not really remembering the morning events; he looked up and smiled seeing Mephiles at the side of him. Mephiles felt relieved to see Shadow was okay and saw the whole event Sonic did for him this morning and knew what Sonic was about to do, so he decided to spend the whole day with Shadow.

In the mean time Sonic walked into the kitchen seeing Amy cooking some chilidogs and some sandwiches, upon his entry Amy looked up and smiled to which Sonic smiled back.

"Shadow is feeling uneasy, so he said he will be spending the day in bed trying to sleep." Amy squealed and hugged Sonic who hugged her in return.

"So we get the day together!" Sonic smiled.

"Yes we do!" Amy then went back to making lunch as Sonic sat at the table. "I noticed you look a lot prettier today. You should keep your quills like that more often." Amy loved the compliments as she quickly served lunch. "After we have had this lovely food, how about we go to the movies and watch what's on."

"Oh Sonic, I would love that." Sonic went up stairs to quickly get his shoes and taking a little peak on Shadow. He saw Mephiles there as Shadow was still asleep, he quickly snuck in.

"I need a favour." Mephiles raised an eyebrow at this as Sonic continued to whisper. "I know were not friends but I need you to stay with Shadow for the day; I have something important to do." Mephiles nodded at this, Sonic then left to get his shoes. He hated Mephiles but he had to do this and didn't want Shadow to be on his own, he went back down stairs to see Amy eagerly awaiting for his arrival.

Amy had to choose a stupid horrible romance movie which lasted for three hours straight, Sonic would had usually just go in and out either for snacks or the bathroom to waste time but he knew what he was doing waited for the whole thing to be over. Once it was over, the time was half past four, they walked out hand in hand much to Amy's delight.

"Hey Amy, I was wondering if you would be interested for a date tonight. I'll pick you up at six okay." He then pecked her cheek and zoomed off; he knew Amy would not say no to the request, A my at this quickly ran home cheering as her dream was coming true. Sonic went home and quietly snuck inside not going to disturb the two hedgehogs that were on the couch watching a small movie while wrapped up in a blanket. He didn't like the sight but was happy when he will be able to do the same with Shadow one day.

He got into his bedroom and messed a little then set out to Amy's house. He made sure to be early, he knocked on the door and made the excuse that he couldn't wait, Amy wasn't ready but it quickly changed when she ran up stairs to get ready which took an hour. In this time Sonic searched her kitchen for the pills which he found in one of the drawers, he looked over the contains and warning sign which said what exactly had happened to Shadow and worse, he knew Amy had read the label because it said to take only one and no more, she either gave two or three at the best.

Finally Amy came down in a long red dress, pearl earrings, pink lipstick and gloss and her hair wavy. Sonic whistled making sure he acted right to how she would love it, having her dream coming true. He then led her out the door to the most romantic restaurant he remembered while running through the city.

"This is nice!" Amy sighed. This is what she had dreamed ever since she had met her hero. The restaurant had a low light atmosphere, violin played around the area, rose petals surrounded each table and a lavender essence was smelled all around the place. The dinner was romantic as Sonic ordered white wine and the dinner for both, he ordered a Posole with turkey and heart shaped chipotle gorditas for Amy and a Seafood risotto for himself. The desert was ordered from Amy who both chose a small chocolate cake which both shared; it was the best night of her life and wanted more dates like these.

As they walked out Sonic took them both in the wrong direction from her house and they started to walk through the park, the moon was half full and fireflies were glistening through the pond and trees. She knew at this part Sonic will take her to a bench getting a lovely view of the pond then he would take her into his arms and give her the most romantic kiss of her life.

He took her to a bench having a lovely view of the pond; he took her into her arms and looked her into her eyes. This was the moment, she knew it was either 'I love you' or a kiss and she didn't mind which.

"I hope you have enjoyed tonight Amy?" Amy was in a daze as she stared into the emeralds eyes of her blue lover and nodded to him ready for the romantic moment in all her life. "I'm so happy you did because I didn't!" Sonic pushed her away roughly as Amy stared in astonishment to the speed devil.

"What do you mean, this was the best date we have ever had. And we're going to have more. Then after the dates you will propose. Oh Sonic, I can't wait!" Sonic slammed her into a tree having a firm grip on her neck.

"You don't get it do you? Tonight was fake I have had enough of you chasing me. I want you to meet someone who actually loves you, I don't love you I just treat you like a sister." With that Sonic let go of her.

"But... but..." Amy was speechless to what Sonic had stated, she then ran off crying but he didn't care at the moment. He took out the pill and looked at them, he then threw them in the nearest public bin then ran home.


End file.
